


The Perfect Gift

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, brithdays, this is a birthday fic for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Just a self-indulgent story where summoner Yuki birthday is here and she has told almost no one.





	The Perfect Gift

“I knew I should not have let Sharena make the order for the candy. The only thing I asked for was one dark chocolate to give Yuki and that is the one thing she forgot. Sigh, how can I go to town and distract her at the same time?” Alfonse thought out loud walking the halls in the least used part of the castle. 

The Day of Devotion was tomorrow and while the banner and maps have been out the actual day has not arrived yet. As it was the first year that the two where together officially, Alfonse was trying to make it perfect but found it difficult as he was always near her and couldn’t plan as much as he wanted. 

“Can I use Morgan as an excuse for going and buying the chocolates? I don’t think he got anything for Yglr yet.” Alfonse kept muttering running into Roy.

“Sorry, Alfonse. I was hiding out her from Hector. Since the Day of Devotion is Upon us, he has been very protective.” Roy explained from his spot on the floor.

“No, I apologize I have been stressed thinking about how to make this Day of Devotion special. Do you think you can help Roy? I just need you to distract her for the day so I can go into town and try to at least get Yuki’s fave chocolates.” Alfonse asked helping Roy up when he noticed Roy had a strange look on his face.

“Wait, so you are doing nothing for her birthday then? It is today you know?” He asked confused.

“What do you mean her birthday? Oh my gosh, she never told me what day that was!” Alfonse exclaimed starting to panic even more.

“I thought she told you. Though it makes sense. I had to really push it out of her when I was asking last year.” Roy commented remembering how it was tough to get that information and if Alfonse didn’t force it out of her he was never going to find out.

“No! What am I going to do now? I can try to do something but the time?” Alfonse went still in his panicked mode until Roy tapped his shoulder.

“I think this is the reason she did not want to say the day. I can’t speak for her but I do know she won’t want you to be so panicked about making both days perfect.” Roy told him trying to calm his panicked state down.

“What can I do then? There is not any time left. I can’t even try to throw a last minute party for her if I still have to go to town and pick up the chocolates Sharena forgot.” Alfonse moped sliding to the ground with his arms crossed and head on top of them.

“I mean that is an idea. I can distract her the morning and you get the rest of our friends to help plan some parts out. That will let you be free to go to town as well. Like I said she is not expecting perfection.” Roy said realizing that Alfonse did think of a good idea but knew he would need help to get it off the ground.

“How can you keep her distracted from what everyone has to do?” Alfonse asked not sure if she can be that easily fooled when not sleep deprived. 

“Simple I challenge her to smash or get her to play Minecraft. You know she can spend hours playing and not notice the time passing.” Roy said bringing up the one thing that can really distract her.

“Alright. You go and do that while I get everyone else. then. Thank you, Roy. I will help you with your Hector problem so you can spend some time with Lilina.” Alfonse called out running back to the main hall to make the plans come alive.

 

“I can’t believe that this failed so bad. How did the cake get crooked and the decorations?! How are they falling down already? Also, why is Henry tied to the ceiling?!” Alfonse screeched at his group of friends the stress he added to himself just coming out all at once.

“We were trying to make the cake even but cut too much off on side by mistake.” Marth started to explain with Robin not looking at Alfonse.

“We tried to use some magic to help and it went out of control and knocked some of the stuff down,” Lillian mentioned with her and Shigure hanging their heads down.

“We knew that Yuki mentioned the candy destroy game and couldn’t find one so asked Henery if he would be one.” Ike explained then went on to say, “We didn’t have time to go into their world and pick one up after picking up Sumonner Angel. “ Ike was in charge of bringing Yuki’s friend Angel to the party and also thought it was a good idea to have something from her world to help celebrate.

“What is going on guys….” A voice was heard from the door. When Alfonse turned around he saw Yuki with Roy standing behind her.

“Happy Birthday!” The group but Alfonse yelled out happy to see her.

“You guys shouldn’t have. How did you find out? Angel, did you say something?” Yuki asked surprised that they would do something like this and happy that they did as well.

“It was Alfonse who planed everything. We were just his helpers.” Roy told her pointing at the now blushing Alfonse.

“It was not supposed to look like this. I wanted to make it perfect for you. I wanted to make these two coming days perfect but it didn’t turn out like that.” Alfonse shyly replied not looking at her not wanting to see her be sad it was not perfect.

“I don’t care for me just the thought you put in, is what made it perfect for me.” Yuki said giving him a quick peck on the lips, “Now let's get Henry down from the ceiling.” She laughed trying to see how he got tied up there in the first place.

“Wait, Yuki! Happy Day of Devotion. Its early but I hope you like it.” Alfonse bashfully called out handing her the chocolates he went to town for with Morgan.

“Happy Valentine's Day Alfonse. I also have something for you here.” She smiled while grabbing a small wrapped package out of her bag. “Its some cookies I made for you as I know you like to hide the fact you like sweets.” She laughed when handing him the bag.

The two were lost in their little world until Henry started to throw candy down at them saying bless the bride and groom.

“Let's get him down now.” They both replied quickly with blushes on their faces.


End file.
